


Birthday Cake

by astrawberryoctopus



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Birthday, Childhood, Domestic, Fluff, Gen, baby!Lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 15:22:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7762984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrawberryoctopus/pseuds/astrawberryoctopus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>So after days of mulling it over he decided to do something personal, something he created himself. A few days later he decided on a cake. Not any cake, mind you, but The Best Birthday Cake In The Universe.</i><br/> </p><p>In which baby!Lance just wants to make her mom something special for her birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Cake

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something

It was at the age of five that Lance had his best idea ever, even if he said so himself. It came with the realization his mami’s birthday was coming up soon, and no one, he’d decided a long time ago, deserved a better birthday than her. Above anything else he wanted to make her happy, to make her smile, to laugh. (To make her proud.) He wanted to do something she would _love_. 

His first thought was to buy her that pretty diamond her mom sighed after once they were at the mall. Sadly, the idea was quickly dismissed by his dad when he’d explained that, “no, _mijo_. Even if you break Mr. Piggy, it won’t be enough and we can’t afford it.” So after days of mulling it over he decided to do something personal, something he created by himself. A few days later he decided on a cake. Not any cake, mind you, but _The Best Birthday Cake In The Universe._

So he talked with his older brother, who obviously knew everything (not that he would _ever_ admit to it out loud, ever). When he agreed to help him he was beyond excited about it. To do something for his mami, to make her happy, to work with his older brother in something (working! together!) it meant the world to him. 

Although Lance wanted it to be a surprised, even to his dad, Diego had reasoned with him that they needed the ingredients and an ‘adult’ to turn on the oven for it to bake. Begrudly Lance had agreed, but only after making his dad swear pinkie promise not to tell mami what they were doing. He was quick to agree on it and the next day, after buying everything needed, they got started on the test cake. 

Lance saw no reason in having a test cake, they didn’t need a test cake at all, after all, it was him and his big bro making the cake and it would obviously come out absolutely _perfect_. 

It didn’t. 

Only after two trial runs and Lance and Diego being covered in flour after a little misunderstanding and disagreement (it was _all_ Diego’s fault, he started it, he always starts it!), that their dad agreed that their mom would love it.

Lance didn’t think he’d ever felt as proud of himself than that moment. It was going to be perfect and he was beyond excited.

On the day of her birthday, Ruby and Diana, his little sisters, plus their dad dragged their mami out of the house all day for Diego and himself to be able to make the cake. Thankfully they were not coming back until later on the afternoon, when all their extended family and neighbors were suppose to come for the small-as small as a Sanchez birthday party could be anyways- party. 

Lance was thankful that even after the flour, baking soda and m&ms fight between each other, they were able to finish with enough time and enough ingredients to decorate the cake with m&ms. After Lance was done decorating, Diego placed enough candles around the cake to make a circle since neither parent disclosed their age. 

With enough time to clean up themselves and the kitchen, both waited anxiously in the kitchen, ready for their dad’s phone call so they could turn on the candles. Family and friends had long arrived and had helped with the balloons, streamers and now they were waiting by the door with party poppers. 

A single minute after the warning call from their papa, the sound of the door opening was heard, poppers were popped, “surprise!” was yelled and after a single nod from both, they started toward the door singing happy birthday. 

“Lance and Diego made it from scratch,” offered Diego with a proud smile after they were done singing. 

“Did you know all along?” asked Lucia to her husband before crunching so she could be eye-level with Lance. 

Lance couldn’t contain the happiness nor the toothy smile he gave her before he jumped on her for a hug, forgetting about the cake all together. “I want to see you happy, mami. I love you. So much!” After another squeeze, Lance pull away and said. “Make a wish!”

Laughing and smiling, Lucia looked around the room to then focuse again on her son. “I already have _everything_ I want.” 

Never, Lance thought as he squeezed her just a little tighter, has he felt more proud nor happy than this moment. Mom’s smiles and hugs are the best and her happiness, he decides, is something he wants to protect forever. 

**Author's Note:**

> [ Writing blog](http://astrawberryoctopus.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  
> 
> [ Main blog](http://dollarinthedouchebagjar.tumblr.com/)


End file.
